Fire Light: A Korrasami Tale
by teenlezbians
Summary: Ambassador Asami Sato is sent to the Northern Water Tribe to negotiate peace by offering to have Princess Korra trained in the art of fire bending amid tension between their two nations. Korra must decide where her true loyalties are. Korrasami Au.
1. Chapter 1

_*Note- I'm not "back" per-say and I don't have any immediate plans to update any of my other fics. Honestly, I've just been really bored with a few of my classes and recently re-watched Legend of Korra...so you get a few musings. You can expect my usual slow burn angsty style, but I'm keeping this pretty simple in terms of style and plot. Thanks for sticking with me. Love you all XOXO Grace_

 **Prologue**

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. A hundred years passed and the new Avatar was discovered. A water tribe princess named Korra. And although her_ waterbending _skills are great, she has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone. But I believe Korra can change the world._

"Did you hear-the entire temple-"

"I can't believe it. Do you think what they're saying is true? Is the Avatar really dead?"

For 150 years the world had been at war. During the age of Avatar Roku, Sozin the Lord of the Fire Nation sought to spread his empire's influence across the globe. He was a man of little mercy and great cunning. Sozin envied the Avatar's power and feared his influence, so when Roku passed he vowed to stamp out the next in line. However, the Air-nomads were a smart people and they hid young Avatar Aang away from Fire Lord Sozin until he was old enough to return balance to the world.

The Great War had killed many of the greatest bending masters and so by the time Aang had reached manhood he had only mastered three of the four elements, fire was out of the question. Avatar spoke adamantly about ending the war and the importance of peace. He brought hope to those who needed him most but in the end, it was not enough to return balance to the world. Azulan, the son of Fire Lord Sozin and the newly crowned king, would out-do his father in cruelty and conquest. By imperial order, his men laid waste to every nomad temple until there were no Airbenders left. Aang, among them.

"If the Avatar is dead, then who's next?"

"The Water Tribe, but I doubt they stand a chance."

 **Chapter One**

Asami had every reason to be nervous. No one had set foot behind the walls of the Northern Water Tribe since the death of Avatar Aang, nearly twenty-four years ago. The treaty of Lu Ten stopped the war, but there were many who were still angry and tensions were still high. The Waterbenders were a stubborn people, slow to change their ways or their hearts. Still, Asami had hope.

"Chief Tonraq will see you now," growled a wolf-faced northern soldier.

The wide double doors swung open to reveal a grand entrance hall decorated with waterfalls that flowed from ceiling to floor, columns carved like crashing waves, and a high strung disk which replicated the stages of the moon. Asami followed the soldier down the hall and stopped before the Chieftain's dais. She could feel her heart drum hard in her chest.

"You must be very brave or very foolish to enter my city." Tonraq glared down at her from his dais. His advisors, who lined the room, hissed impatiently at her presence.

"I will let you decide, your majesty." she bowed.

"Sire, this is quite unorthodox." snipped an elderly man to the right. "They send a woman to speak on their behalf? It's an insult."

Tonraq raised his hand and the man was silent.

"Chief Tonraq, as part of the treaty you were obligated to disclose the identity of the new Avatar." Asami began. "Upon hearing that your daughter, Princess Korra, is the new Avatar, Fire Lord Iroh would like to extend an invitation for the Princess to learn Firebending from the best the Fire Nation has to offer."

"No."

"Chief Tonraq, I understand your reluctance, but Fire Lord Iroh is not like his father or grandfather. He wants to bring an end to the hostilities between our nations. That's why he proposed the treaty." Asami pleaded.

"With all due respect ambassador, the Fire Lord proposed the treaty of Lu Ten because the combined forces of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom troops were unbeatable. He could not afford to lose and more men. The treaty allowed him to retain large portions of Earth Kingdom as spoils of war without losing more men." Tonraq argued " Now you come into my city and ask for my daughter as well? I'm sorry Ms. Sato, but I can not allow that. Korra will remain here."

There was a chorus of agreement from around the room. Only one of Tonraq's advisors spoke.

"Chief, may be so bold as to interject my opinion-" said another more youthful man to Tonraq's left.

"No, but I'm sure you will anyway Varrick"

"Ms. Sato is a fine pair of legs, a fine pair indeed. I've known my fair share of gals in this town and -"

Asami cleared her throat.

"-Anyway, I can personally vouch for Ms. Sato's sincerity. Having worked _very_ closely with her these last few months."

"I think what Verrik is trying to say is, the Fire Lord sent me here for a reason. Yes, I am a woman, but where I come from that is not a sign of disrespect. I'm not a bender, nor are my men. We are no threat to any of you." Asami reasoned. " I beg you to reconsider, sir. Princess Korra is the Avatar. It's her duty to-"

"Princess Korra's duty is to her own people and that is all." Tonraq snapped.

Frustrated, Asami clenched her jaw.

"Very well. I must ask that you allow us to stay a week so that my men may conduct repairs on our ship."

"You have three days," Tonraq growled.

"Three days?" whispered one of Asami's men as they were led from the hall. "We can't repair and refuel in three days."

"Fix the most immediate problems first. We'll make due with the rest over open water" she whispered.

"What about the Avatar, are we just going to give up? " asked another.

"Of course not. I just need time to think."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Korra wandered aimlessly through the endless palace, she couldn't sleep.

"Miss, let's go back. If your father finds out you've snuck out again, he'll be livid."

"Yugoda, we're inside his house, what is there to get mad about? Go back if you want to." Korra whispered. Still she rather her father not find her out of bed. The quiet passage was disturbed by a frenzy of hushed voices, which came from a group of the strangest individuals she had ever seen.

"Who is -"

"Miss, we should really go back."

Korra had seen Earth Kingdom diplomats with their brilliant emerald robes and stony expressions, but never someone who seemed to flicker with life and light, as the strangers did when they walked by.

"Miss!" Yugoda pulled at Korra's elbow. "They're Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation?" Korra repeated curiously.

"Of course not. I just need time to think...!" said the woman among them and in a second breath exclaimed "Princess!".

She sounded breathless but still, she bowed to Korra. Reluctantly her men followed suit. Korra thought she looked like dancing firelight with the way her dress moved. She honored them with a slight bow in return.

Yugoda shot her an anxious look.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the Avatar." said the woman among them.

"The honor is mine." Korra smiled "You're Fire Nation, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm ambassador Asami Sato. These are my men."

Korra looked to the group of five or so, but they did not meet her gaze. She suspected not everyone felt as honored as the ambassador. Korra wasn't sure what to say to put them at ease.

"Well- Good evening, ambassador. You will let me know if I may assist you in any way," she said awkwardly. Public speaking wasn't exactly her strongest asset and she felt like it was best not to linger.

"Actually, Princess-I don't mean to be forward, but may I meet with you tomorrow? There is a matter I'd like to discuss."

"With me?" Korra frowned. No one had ever asked for her council before. "Very well. I'll arrange it."

Korra's mind wondered with all the possibilities. What could be so important?

"Wonderful. Until tomorrow then." Asami smiled and Korra completely forgot what she had agreed to.

 **Day One**

Princess Korra was nothing like what Asami had expected her to be. If she was being honest with herself, Asami wasn't sure what she had expected, but the Princess had taken her by surprise. Maybe she had expected a spoiled brat who was used to being fawned over and adored or perhaps a person wise beyond their years who spent the day in quiet reflection. Korra was neither of those things. She was like any other woman, maybe a little shyer than most, but with hopes and dreams like any other.

Asami stayed up well into the night thinking over her first impression of the Avatar. She barely noticed she had fallen asleep only to be reawakened by a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called through the carved ice door.

"Miss. Sato, you've been invited to attend Princess Korra's waterbending lesson with Master Katara this morning." said handmaid Yugoda. "Would you like to attend?"

Asami pulled the door open and looked at the startled maid.

"Yes, I'd love to!" She exclaimed. "Just give me a moment to dress."

Yugoda looked anxious but nodded. Asami flew through her things and put together what she felt was quite an impressive looking pantsuit and rushed out the door.

She followed Yugoda through the icy halls turning heads as they went. Asami's clothes, which were a traditional fire nation red hue, stood out against the cool blue tones of the Water tribe, drawing more than her fair share of attention. Yugoda finally stopped in front of a pair of large double doors which stretched from ceiling to floor. Carved into each door was ornate koi which gave the impression they swam round in a never-ending circle.

"The Princess is inside."

Asami paused. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she was walking directly into a trap. She was at the mercy of the Water Tribe and if things turned bad there was no one to save her.

Asami collected herself, she'd save herself if necessary, but peace came through trust. She had to prove that she trusted the waterbenders so that they might learn to trust her in return.

She grabbed hold of the black Koi door and pushed it open. Inside was what could only be described as a stadium. The walls and pillars appeared to be older than the palace as if this had once been a holy place, like a temple or shrine. There was room enough for thousands, yet inside there were only two. In the center of the room stood a middle-aged woman with fading black hair and a tired expression and someone who had to be Princess Korra, but who looked nothing like the girl Asami had met the night before. This girl was strong and confident. Her arms and legs were tone, highlighted by the traditional water tribe apparel. Her boots came up knee high and her arms were wrapped with open gloves at the tips. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which fell down her back, past her hips. Korra's eyes were focused on the woman in front of her. Neither noticed she had interrupted.

The Princess raised her hands high and a wall of water followed and curved around her body then pelted toward her master. Master Katara looked unbothered and redirected the flow with a slash of her arm. The two halves turned to ice and pelted back toward the princess causing Asami to audibly gasp. Still, Korra dodged the physical attack by a backflip and sent dozens of ice daggers pelting toward the older woman. Korra did not wait for her turn again. Instead, as she landed she rushed forward slashing at the air, in her hand a sword of ice. Asami glanced down and saw that her feet were not moving. Instead, the water rushed her forward toward Katara. Asami was floored. She had never seen benders who could do the things that Princess Korra was doing.

The battle seemed to stretch on for ages however, Asami sat riveted on the edge of her seat. She could not stop herself from crying out anytime something particularly dangerous happened. Finally, once she was sweaty and exhausted Korra finally fell to Katara's skill. Something told Asami that this was the inevitable outcome.

"You get sloppy when you're tired. Perhaps you ought to stick to a more simple strategy rather than trying to impress onlookers."Katara did not look directly at Asami, but she too felt embarrassed. Korra bowed to her Master and then to Asami, who rose to her feet.

"That was…." She felt breathless again." Amazing. Thank you for allowing me to watch"

Korra looked abashed. She picked up her towel and wiped her face.

"It sounded like you had something important you wanted to say and this was the only place I could think of where we could speak freely."

Asami glanced at the waterbending master. Katara chuckled.

"I was childhood friends with Avatar Aang. My loyalties are with the Avatar. You don't have to worry." she smiled.

"Very well." Asami began. " Princess Korra, I've come on behalf of the Fire Nation to offer you an invitation to learn firebending from our masters. I believe that in order to bring balance to the world, we must first repair the trust between our people."

Korra wrapped her towel around her neck and glanced to Katara, who had a sour look stretched across her features.

"I thought you might ask as much," Katara muttered.

"You're saying you want me to go to the Fire Nation-to learn Firebending," Korra repeated.

"Essentially, yes." Asami nodded. "There is a lot of tension between our two nations, but I will do whatever I must to prove to you that our intentions are pure. Fire Lord Iroh is not his father or grandfather. He wants nothing more than peace between our two people."

" I knew the Fire Lord's nephew, Prince Zuko, for a time. He was a quick-tempered boy, but he frequently spoke highly of his Uncle. I believe that he is sincere, but that does not mean Tonraq will believe it." Katara said. "Though….I know from first-hand experience, it's hard to make the Avatar do something they don't want to do."

Katara had a mischievous smile stretched across her face, but it flickered and then quickly faded into sadness.

"I don't know." Korra looked at Katara. " I'll have to give it some thought."

"I completely understand. In the meantime, maybe I could give you a tour of my ship and give you a sense of what the Fire Nation is really like."

Korra's eyes lit up. "Absolutely! I'd love a tour of your ship."

Asami was beautiful, Korra could hardly take her eyes off her. The red of her lips stood out against her pale face and black hair. Her eyes were rich and dark, unlike anyone she had ever met. She felt a heat behind her cheeks whenever the Ambassador spoke. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Master Katara had always said that the Avatar's duty was to the world not just her home nation. Still hadn't the Fire Nation turned its back on the Avatar when they killed Aang and the other Airbenders?

"Princess, they're waiting for you."

Korra thanked the guard

"I'm coming."

The Fire Nation ships sat in the bay under heavy guard. Korra had never been allowed to leave the palace without a royal escort and today was no exception. Many people had lined the city streets in order to get a rare glimpse of the Avatar and the foreign strangers, so there would be an extra guard.

Korra checked her reflection, adjusted her conservative dress one last time and then joined the party waiting for her. Asami remained dressed in men's fashion, by water tribe standards. She wondered if all fire nation women dressed like men. Korra only wore soldier attire while training because it was the easiest to move in, but should she do so in public there would be a scandal. However, in truth she much preferred the tunic and trousers to the fur dresses she so often war. She felt more like herself when she did so.

"I didn't expect this to be such an event," Asami said sheepishly. It was charming how u certain she looked. Korra extended her hand and placed it on her shoulder to assure her.

"Will you walk beside me?" Korra smiled at the Ambassador's look of surprise.

" I would be honored." She bowed.

Together the pair passed through the front doors followed by more than one hundred soldiers and the officers of Asami's ship. It had been a year since Korra had last passed through the palace gates and they were immediately greeted by the roar of a crowd. Korra took a deep breath, her nerves felt on edge. She could feel the weight of all their eyes and expectations on her. It made her anxious. She was the Avatar, but what good was she to them?

"I'm with you, Avatar Korra" Asami said so only she could hear. She felt her chest swell with pride.

The procession made the trip to the docks longer than necessary. Korra stopped a number of times to shake hands and greet her people, as was expected of her. Every now and then she shot Asami an apologetic look, but she seemed unbothered. After an hour parade through the city they finally reached the docs, however, Korra was bewildered by what she saw. Instead of a boat, which was what she had expected, tethered to the dock was a mammoth balloon and carriage. Unlike the airships which the Fire Nation had used for war, this seemed geared entirely for luxury.

"Princess, I'd like to introduce you to Sato Airship."

"It's-big" was all Korra could think to say. Asami smiled.

"It's bigger on the inside."

Accompanied by five water tribe soldiers Korra followed Asami up the ramp onto the ship. The inside of the airship was like that of a floating hotel. Every inch of the ship was covered in fine silks, plant life, and handcrafted beams. The entry hall held a grand staircase which spiraled up into the cockpit and guest rooms. The Water Tribe soldiers also seemed bewildered by what they saw.

"How does it stay up?" Korra asked eagerly.

"My father worked on the first airship prototypes, he's been developing a new line of ships which can travel all the way to Ba Sing Se as luxury trips. This is her first test run. I'd be happy to show you more if you'd like?"

"Yes, please do." Korra was fascinated as Asami took her to every portion of the ship, showing her how each piece of spinning cog piece in the ship worked. She was taken back by just how educated Asami was. In the water tribe, women were mothers and healers, with the exception of Master Katara, she had never met another woman who did anything else.

"Are all Fire Nation women like you?" Korra asked when her personal guard had stepped away, each taking a turn pretending to steer the airship.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Asami frowned.

"I mean, are there others in the Fire Nation like you-Businesswoman, inventors, -beautiful." She said innocently.

Asami paused, lost for words. Her cheeks grew rosy.

" Ah, yes. I suppose so. It's not perfect, but there are certainly more opportunities and open minds back home." She said. " Though, you have many beautiful people here as well."

Korra felt her own face grow warm.

"Princess, it's time for us to return." said one soldier before Korra could respond. She collected herself and nodded.

"Thank you, Ambassador Sato. This has been quite enlightening" Korra turned to leave but Asami had grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Princess." just as she had the five soldiers had pulled their weapons and trained them on her and the crew. Asami let go. Korra turned and granted the ambassador her full attention. " Forgive me, but there is so much more I could teach you-that I want to show you. Come to the Fire Nation with me."

Korra couldn't quite pin the ambassador, there was so much that remained a mystery about her.

"Good evening. Asami." was all she said.

 **Day Two**

Korra closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing, but with every deep breath, she could feel a burning in her gut.

"You're distracted today. Any reason why?" asked Master Katara who sat across from her. She too was meditating.

"I can't stop thinking about the Fire Nation. I have this feeling that I can't explain. It's like-"

"It's like there's something you're supposed to do." Katara finished and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. Aang spoke of it as well."

"What do you think I should do?"

Katara considered her for a long moment. She seemed lost in thought.

"The job of the Avatar is to bring balance to the world. When Avatar Aang was a boy he came to the Northern Water Tribe to learn water bending from my grandfather. In those days women weren't allowed to use water bending for anything more than healing. But Aang saw that there was a group of people who needed his help and he fought so that myself and others could learn to bend. Who knows what lessons you could teach the Fire Nation."

Korra felt the pit in her stomach grow warmer.

"Avatar Aang was a hero, but I'm not him. I don't think I can bring balance to anything. I don't even know where to begin."

Katara smiled and gave her shoulder a pat.

"I think you need to give yourself more credit. You're a talented and smart girl. If you want to go to the Fire Nation I'm sure you'll find a way to do it."

Korra felt the smile return to her face.

"Let's return to meditation."

"You're being unreasonable!" Korra yelled causing the pools of water to quake. " We're no longer at War. We should be doing everything in our power to create stronger ties between our tribe and the rest of the world."

Tonraq stood with his arms folded and shook his head.

"You don't understand." He growled. "The Fire Nation cannot be trusted."

"I have a duty the other nations of the world." Korra snapped back at him. Her fist was clenched.

"You're not leaving the city, Korra. Your place is here, protecting your own people." Tonraq looked tired, but he stood firm. Korra threw her arms in the air and stormed from the reception hall.

 **Day Three**

Asami stood at the helm of her airship overlooking the beautiful city hidden in the ice. She felt bitter anger on the fringe of her thought. She'd have to return empty-handed and explain to the Fire Lord how she had failed to obtain the Avatar.

"Ambassador Sato, the Chief is here to see you." said one of her engineers. Tonraq stood in the body of the ship waiting uncomfortably for her.

"Chief Tonraq, we're almost ready to set off. We'll be on our way within the hour."

"I'd like you to pass on a message to the Fire Lord for me," Tonraq said. "Tell the Fire Lord, that if he's serious about peace then he must respect the sovereignty of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe waters."

Asami cocked her eyebrow and folded her arms.

"You signed the treaty Lu Ten. The Fire Nation has honored all terms."

"The Fire Nation still hold lands inside the Earth Kingdom.-

"Those are Fire Nation territories as par the treaty you signed. And as for the Water Tribe, I don't see any ship for miles. Do you?"

Good sense to her to speak more cordial to the Chief, but he had been stubborn since the moment she arrived and she would not be bullied by him now.

"It's not the Northern Tribe I speak of. I know you've been sending merchants to the south. That must stop."

Asami who had been standing up on the metal stairs to the helm descended them.

" We are bringing trade and commerce to those people. Would you deny them even that? You don't care about the south, if you did you would send ships to help them."

Tonraq grew a little taller.

" Relay my message to the fire lord ambassador and don't take too long"

Without another word he turned and left.

"Let's get this ship in the air," Asami called to her crew angrily.

The Phoenix was Asami's first ship build and her most prized creation. Her father was the founder of Future Industries and as a result, her family had quite literally built a relationship with the royal family. As the ambassador, she could serve her country, but her heart was in invention.

Unlike the other airships in the Fire Nation fleet, the Phoenix was designed with luxury in mind. The front third of the ship was made of glass an encrusted dragon on its nose. The helm sat on a metal balcony above the grand entrance and reception area, while the upper middle quarter of the ship was reserved for guest rooms. The tale of the ship was engineering and the captain's quarters. It was Asami's favorite place to be.

"All you need to do is tighten this bolt and add a little grease to this piston and …" she gave it a small tap. "Good as new."

"You're really something, you know that captain." said her engineer with a flirtatious smile. Asami shrugged.

" If we're all good here, I'll be in my study for the rest of the evening." Asami excused herself. It had been a long three days and she was looking forward to returning home. As she approached her door there was an unsettling growl from inside.

"Shh no. Be quiet or they'll hear us." a voice said.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my-" Asami began to say as she pulled open the door to her quarters, but immediately jumped back with a scream. In front of her barring is brilliant white teeth was a beast with the face of a dog but the size and paws of a bear.

"No. Naga, get back." Korra clambered over the front paws of the animal and helped Asami to her feet. "It's okay she won't hurt you. Naga sit!"

The bear dog sat and wagged its bushy tail.

"What is it." Asami stammered.

"Naga is my polar bear dog and my friend." Korra scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Why are you here?"

Korra frowned.

"I thought you wanted me to go with you to the Fire Nation?"

Asami felt astounded.

"I did-I do, but how did you get here? Tonraq said no."

Korra looked thoughtfully at the large beast which was now emphatically licking her arm. She seemed even a little sad.

" I know I'm meant to do more than just protect the people of the water tribe. I've always wanted to be the Avatar, but before you came I didn't really know what that meant. I understand now that means being a servant to all the people, not just my own. I want to follow in Aang's footsteps and bring balance back to the world. To do that I need to master the other elements. "

Asami shook her head.

"Princess, you can't be here. They're going to think I kidnapped you. We have to take you back."

"I'm not going back." Asami could see Korra digging her heels in stubbornly. "And if it bothers you that much, I left a note."

A note wasn't going to stop the Water Tribe from blaming the disappearance of their Princess on, her or the Fire Nation, but there wasn't enough fuel to return to the Water Tribe and the make it back home. Asami signed and closed her eyes.

"Fine, you can come to the Fire Nation, but I'm putting you on a ship back the moment we land." Asami bit back a smile as Korra jumped into the air with a whoop.

"You hear that Naga? We're going to be fire benders!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Korra stood at the forward most tip of the airship gazing out its massive windows down at the ocean below. She could hardly believe that she was already so far from home. Once she had begged her father to allow her to travel and meet the people of the Southern Water Tribe where Master Katara had come from, but he refused. The South were rebels and it wasn't a safe place for a princess to go.

Korra sighed and rested her chin against her palm.

"Fire Nation ahead!" yelled a man who stood at the helm. Korra stood upright and squinted hard into the distance. On the horizon, she could see a faint glinting light.

"What's that?" She called to the helmsman.

"The gates of Azulon, Princess."

As the ship approached closer she could make out the likeness of two dragons whose fire breath met in the center of the sea and a statue of Azulon stood to deflect them.

"Woah," Korra said impressed.

"Have you radioed the tower?" Asami appeared and took control of the ship. She wore a kind of jumpsuit that looked rather flattering. Women never wore pants in the Northern Water Tribe, except for Korra of course, but that was only for training. Yet, Asami didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Change our course to North by Northwest," she ordered and everyone scattered to their positions.

Night had fallen by the time the finally reached the main island of the Fire Nation. They touched down at the base of a great long winding pass which led up to the top of a mountain. The first thing Korra had noticed was how quite their arrival was. There were no crowds of yelling happy people climbing over the top of one another to say hello. There was no parade welcoming them to the city. There was only the team of riggers who tied the airship down and a dozen or more envoys who looked unimpressed.

"Princess, could you meet me in my study for a moment?" Asami called from the helm. Korra gave Naga a scratch behind the ear and whispered

"Be good" and followed the winding staircases to the loft which acted as Asami's command study.

"Is everything alright? I assumed their more people with an enemy princess arriving and all." Korra thought she was being cheeky but Asami didn't laugh. Instead, she walked around and stood in front of Korra placing a light hand on her shoulder.

"We're friends Korra, at least I'd like us to be."

Korra's cheeks grew warm.

"Uh-yea. Yes, I'd like that too." Korra stumbled

"Good. As your friend, I need to ask you to put this outfit on and not mention a word about the water tribe or being the Avatar." Asami urgently pressed a red garment into Korra's chest. Korra shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand."

Asami pressed the clothes into Korra's arms again.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain. When we radioed for landing there was a direct order from the Fire Lord himself to conceal your arrival. I don't have all the details yet, but I promise it's for your own safety. "

The outfit was a simple faded red tunic with a set of black trousers and boots. They were workman's clothes. Korra looked apprehensive at Asami. There was no time to argue or decide, she would simply have to trust her new friend's judgment. Korra took the clothes.

"I want a full explanation later."

"You'll get it, now change quick," Asami said as Korra began peeling off her outerwear. As she tossed her furs to the floor Asami snatched them up and tucked them away in a drawer. There was a loud knock.

"Just a minute!" Asami yelled as Korra pulled the tunic on and laced up her boots. "Sorry, this too."

Asami pulled the delicate traditional braids from Korra's hair letting it fall loose. As a princess, Korra had never cut her hair before and so it fell long down her back. It was hard not to admire, she even caught Asami staring at her. Korra cleared her throat and gathered her hair up into a simple unassuming bun. Asami had thrown a cap on her head just as the person on the other side through the door wide open.

"Ms. Sato, I won't be kept waiting!" barked a squat old woman, who waved her clipboard impatiently. Asami turned back to Korra with an indifferent look.

"We're done here. Return to engineering."

Korra hesitated and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" squawked the woman. "Is this the kind of ship you run? Address your commanding officer appropriately."

"Don't presume to reprimand my crew-"

Korra gave a deep bow at the waist like she had observed the others do.

"My apologies, Ms. Sato. It won't happen again"

This seemed to satisfy the toad-like woman and Korra was able to slip out the door.

Korra made her way down into engineering, but before she could duck and hide out in Asami's personal sleeping quarters she was swept up in the hustle.

"Hey what are you still doing down here? All the engineers are supposed to assemble outside the ship after we land for inspection."

"I just forgot my-uh favorite wrench."

"Get going before I have you reported."

Korra was scuttled through the frame of the ship and out the back door where twenty or more engineers stood in a series of lines. Korra pulled her cap down a little tighter on her head so as to go unnoticed as she stepped into line.

"Name?" The inspector asked a burly young man whose arms were as large round as Korra's head. He was strong but had a jolly kind of face.

"My friends call me Bolin, but you can call me-Bolin"

"Occupation?"

"I work in the engine room" Bolin grinned and winked at the man on his left. The man on his left was thinner and taller with a charming grimace on his face. He had the strong features the girls back home would have fallen for. He had a similar look as Bolin.

"Name?"

"Mako, I'm in electrical."

Korra had been too busy staring to think of a name or a back story.

"Name?" The inspector asked.

"Uh-" Korra froze. "K-I mean Noa."

"Noa? I have no Noa on my list. What is your station, Noa?"

The man named Mako leaned forward.

"Noa was a last minute hire, Baatar. He's not the most social guy but boy is he good with the-uh"

"Boiler!" Korra blurted out. Mako looked back at her and grunted.

"Noa is the best boiler guy in town. Captain was so impressed with his work she hired him on the spot. She must have forgotten his paperwork. That's all."

Baatar glared at the pair of them but seemed to give up.

"Fine. Get him out of here. He better be registered the next time we meet or it's the mines."

"You got it." Mako gave him a salute and turned to the man behind him "Bolin, take Noa. We're going to grab a bite to eat."

Bolin draped a large arm around Korra's shoulder and lead her away from the rest of the engineers.

"Don't worry Noa, you're in good hands with us. We'll get you fed and rested up." Bolin said with a friendly smile. "Say, what's your trick with the boilers? I can never seem to get mine running right."

Bolin's small talk made the long walk up the mountain trail feel as though it passed by in only a few minutes when it had felt like much longer. When they finally reached the top Korra realized that what she had originally perceived to be a mountain was actually the lip of an enormous volcano. She gasped when she looked down into the valley. Resting on the mouth of a dormant volcano was an elaborate royal city lit up like the new year. The city was a glow of red and yellow lights dancing like candles everywhere. Shops and bars lined the outer rings but the closer they moved toward the center the more extravagant the buildings became.

"In here" barked Mako. He ducked inside a seedy looking dive bar. The sign read "Shady Shins"

Korra reluctantly followed wondering how she would ever find her way back to the airship where Asami was expecting her.

Bolin splintered off to speak with the waiter while Mako led her to a back table with no one in earshot.

"Alright Noa, out with it. Who are you and why were you on Asami's airship." Mako growled at her.

"I already told you my name and I work in the boiler."

"The hell you do. I know for a fact that Ping has been working down in that boiler room for the last three years." Mako grabbed the front of Korra's tunic " I'm not going to ask you again. What do you want with Asami."

It happened in an instant. Korra hadn't even meant to do it, but she had never been handled so roughly before and she wasn't about to let it start now. The water which had been sitting motionlessly leaped out of the vase it had been sitting in at the edge of the table and turned into a sharp dagger which cut across the top of Mako's hand and stabbed into the desk. Mako yelped, but the wound was superficial. The dagger melted away into a pool of water before anyone could notice. Mako looked at her dumbfounded, clutching his bleeding had.

"Princess Korra," Mako muttered in understanding. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I heard you were aboard, but we never met."

Korra sat back and adjusted her tunic.

"I'll forgive you if you explain what's going on." Korra danced her fingers over the pool of water and it adjusted its form into steam which evaporated into the air. Bolin who had returned with several large bowls of food gave a low whistle.

"Now that is a party trick."

Mako glanced around the room checking to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Things in the Fire Nation aren't as perfect as they appear. There are a lot of people who aren't happy with the treaty, particularly gangs who are attached to weapon manufacturers. The war kept them in business. No war means no cash." Mako said grimly. "Up till now all the different gangs have been too busy fighting each other to cause any real damage, but there's a new guy in town who's been organizing. He's got the Triple Threats and the Agni Kai working together on something big. Rumor has it they're planning a coup. I thought you were spying on Asami."

Korra listened closely to Mako's story. If what he was saying was true then Asami might still be in danger. As Ambassador she would be the easiest way to the Fire Lord.

"We need to get back to the ship and warn Asami." Korra stood up, but Bolin pulled her back down.

"Easy, tiger." He patted her shoulder. "Captain Sato may seem like a red cherry blossom, but she can handle herself. Can't she Mako." his brother grunted begrudgingly.

"Don't mind him. He's just sweet on her." Bolin teased. This peeved Korra, but she let it go.

"Alright, then what do we do now?" Korra asked.

"We do nothing. As soon as we're done here we're taking you right back to the palace where you belong."

Korra leaned forward, her eyes narrowed.

"I think I have a better idea."

* * *

*Note Ignore the chapter title I was having trouble with the doc manager.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Absolutely not, that's a horrible idea." Mako folded his arms.

"As the Avatar and Princess-" Makko reached across the table and covered her mouth to shush her. She brushed his hand away. "Who is better suited to keep an eye on the Fire Lord and his family? You need both eyes and ears inside the palace. I can do that." Korra adjusted the brim of her hat. "And as Noa, I'll be able to get to the bottom of this coup."

"And what about Asami?" Mako asked.

"She's the Ambassador, that means she'll be spending a lot of time with me."

This didn't seem to make Mako feel better.

"I think we should give her a chance," Bolin said between spoonfuls of ramen. "We don't have any leads and she's right. The royal family needs protection."

Makko through his hands in the air.

"Fine. Whatever, but you have to give Bolin and I regular reports."

Korra raised her eyebrow. She, of course, didn't have to do anything. She was a princess, however, since it set Makko's mind at ease she agreed.

It wasn't until the trio finished their food and stepped out into the city that they spoke again.

"I think it's best if we take you right to the palace gates and ask for Asami there," Makko grumbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to march down the winding ally way.

"Is he always so-friendly?" she asked sarcastically. Bolin shrugged.

"Don't take it personally. He's been like that ever since our parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" She asked. Bolin waited until Makko was too far ahead to overhear. " Our mother was the wife of General Shinu, who lead the charge at Ba Sing Se. The battle went on for a long time. Our mother grew to resent Shinu and ran away to be with our father, a prisoner of war. They fled and we all lived happily for a while. Shinu eventually caught up with us and burned our home to the ground. Makko and I were the only survivors."

Korra shook her head. The war had been awful. So many had died while she had been kept safe behind frozen walls. She put her hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"I will do my best to make sure that there will never be a war like this again" she promised.

Together they walked through the streets, Korra and Bolin talked about the differences between the earth kingdom and the water tribes, while Makko sulked. When Korra's feet began to ache they had finally reached the palace gates. It was strange to be on the other end looking into the palace, rather than out. It made her feel uncomfortable. Mako approached the gate guard.

" I'm Makko, this is my brother Bolin and our friend Noa. We're here to work the trash shift."

The guard looked in convinced.

"Look if we don't get in the Fire Lord will be very angry—"

" Get lost kid." He gave Mako a shove. Korra grabbed Makko's arm and pulled him away.

"Let me give it a try" Bolin grinned and approached the guard. "Hey buddy, my friends and I really need to get inside and speak with ambassador Sato."

"And I said beat it." He growled.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't ask nicely." Bolin grabbed the guard and put him in a headlock. It took only took a minute moment before they were surrounded by dozens of fire nation soldiers.

"Nice plan," Mako said to his brother as the cell door clanged close.

"What? I asked nicely first."

Korra sat in a cell across from them and began throwing rocks their way. How had she found herself mixed up with these two? It was a half hour before they heard anything. Korra laid stretched out on her cot , her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the boys bickering. From down the hall, the sound of heels clicking. Makko and Bolin rose to their feet, but Korra held her breath.

" —Makko?" Asami asked looking at the boys. " I heard someone caused a scene at the front gate trying to get ahold of me, but I didn't expect it to be you. Why didn't you just wait for me in the balloon hanger?" She touched his hand lightly.

"Ah yea— that was Bolin." Makko blushed. Korra stood but didn't speak. She waited for Asami to notice her. " We found something of yours, but somehow I don't think you'd want anyone else to see." He nodded to Korra who stood with her hands tucked away in her trouser pockets.

"Korra!" She exclaimed.

"Hey," Korra said awkwardly.

Asami looked at the boys and Korra, then collected herself.

"Sit tight. I'll have you out of here in a flash." Asami Went off to get the guard, but to Korra's disappointment, she was escorted to her new room by a pair of palace guards. Asami left with Makko and Bolin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Two Days Later*

Korra was adorned in the finest silks the Fire nation had to offer. The Fire Lord had sent no less than a dozen servants to aid her in everything from dressing her to polishing her nails and washing her hair. While at home she certainly had her own servants, she had grown used to a level of independence which was not available to her in the Fire Nation.

" Is all this necessary?" She asked as her hair was being yanked and pulled up into an elaborate knot.

"Your meeting the Fire Lord and we want you to look your best."

Korra huffed but allowed them to finish. When they were done she looked like a pale brown glass doll. Her lips were a soft red, he ruby dress dusted the marble floor, and her neck was adorned with priceless jewels. She followed her staff through the halls until they entered a grand dining room adorned with candles and dragons. Seated were at least a dozen men in magnificent robes and a few scattered female faces though they were not nearly as done up as Korra felt.

"Princess Korra!" Boomed a loud elderly man whose smiled warmed the room. Immediately the room stood up from their seats and bowed to her. Politely she bowed back and took her seat. "I am so happy you could join us."

Fire Lord Iroh was not what she had expected. He was a jolly sort of man with sad eyes and a pot belly. She could hardly picture the master general her father had once described. The others who sat around the table weren't as welcoming. One by one they curtly greeted her with a short "Hello, Princess " or "Your Majesty". Near the head of the table, Asami sat on the Fire Lord's left beside a strapping older man in his forties whose face was marred by a brutal scar. She did not meet Korra's eye, but simply said: "Princess, it's good to see you."

Korra paid them all the respect they were due with a bow and took her seat at the foot of the long low table.

"Princess Korra, Ms. Sato was just telling us all about the Northern Water Tribe," said a general who sat mid-table. He had handsome features, but the look of an armadillo lion waiting to catch its prey. "It's been years since anyone civilized has seen behind that ghastly wall. Is it true your people still live in igloos"

There was a collective snicker from many of the wealthier guests that made Korra clench her fists under the table. It was as Mako and Asami said, not everyone had wanted the war to end. However, as much as she wanted to smash the table this was neither the time nor the place, diplomacy was her only option if she was to ever change their mind. Instead, Korra gave a gracious smile and laughed along with the group.

"That is a very good question. I thought something similar about the Fire Nation before I arrived-in the North children sing songs about how the people of the Fire Nation sleep on beds of corpses and they're told that if they miss behave the Fire Lord will eat their friends and families in one gulp." she paused letting the horror of the war sink in. "To answer your question generally, I suppose there are small truths in childish stories. If by Igloo, you mean a house made of ice then yes. Nearly everyone in the North lives in an Igloo, but if you mean to suggest that the war has made the Northern Water Tribe uncultured and poor, I think you'll find that isn't the case."

The room had grown very tense, so Korra cleared her throat and added.

"Our two people have no love lost, but I am here in good faith, which is why going forward I would like to be addressed as Avatar Korra. I am here for the benefit of all nations and that also means the Fire Nation."

"Well said-" The scarred man said raising his glass. "-to Avatar Korra"

The others followed suit and toasted her, making her cheeks grow rosy.

"To Avatar Korra" they all repeated.

She glanced over to Asami who wore a soft smile.

"Very spirited conversations this evening, very spirited indeed." Mused the Fire Lord. "But Avatar Korra is correct. I have invited you all here because you are all my most trusted advisors and because I am about to set our nation on a new path. Our people have been focused on destruction for too long. It is the time that we begin to repair the damage we have caused, which is why I invited the Avatar here. Korra will begin training with my nephew, Crown Prince Zuko in the art of Fire Bending." the man with the scarred faced bowed to both Korra and the Fire Lord.

"It will be my honor, Uncle," he said.

"This information is not to leave this room. No one is to know that Princess Korra is here or that she is training in fire bending. It should come as no surprise that there are many who do not share my vision of the future and wish to see the Fire Nation's legacy of destruction and conquest continue. For now, our priority is ensuring that the Korra's education is not interrupted." Iroh then turned to Asami, who sat demurely with her eyes down. "Ms. Sato, you have proven yourself to be a very admirable counsel and a most trusted liaison to the Water Tribes. I would like you to continue on as ambassador and remain by Korra's side for the remainder of her time with us."

"Yes, Lord Iroh," Asami said softly. She didn't look at Korra once. Many of the dinner guests seemed unsettled by the new which the Fire Lord had given, but there was no argument or debate on the matter. Dinner continued and Korra had given up entirely on Asami's attention. Instead, she focused on the entertainment which was brought in. There were dancing girls who spun ropes of fire, a man who juggled fireballs a caught them with unusual parts of his body, another trained wild beasts to do tricks which Korra didn't particularly enjoy. The night ended with a fire bending duel.

Servants cleared the table away and rolled out the ceremonial carpet, marked in a series of lines and circles. The dinner guests all gathered around to watch.

"Watch closely young Avatar." Whispered the general who had spoken so rudely to her before. "No backwater tribe filth will ever be able to bend fire with half the skill and dexterity of a true Fire Nation soldier."

Korra feared he may be right. She had only tried to bend fire a few times back home and each time she had nearly melted the walls of her room. She tried to think of a clever response but before she spoke there was another voice.

"Now General Zhou, I think you speak too soon. I believe Avatar Korra to be in very good hands."

Korra turned to find the general looking pale. He and the prince glared menacingly at one another however, he said nothing. Instead he chose to walk away as the duel began. The crown prince seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry for the general's rudeness. He lost quite a bit in the war and he's still bitter." There was something still rather handsome about Zuko, despite his scared was older then even her water bending master, Katara yet he was warm and father like. Unlike the Fire Lord's generals, Prince Zuko's hair was long-even longer than her own waist length hair. He kept only a single bun at the top which held the adornment of a fire prince. His robes were a brilliant maroon which dusted the floor.

"There's anger on both sides." She said un-clenching her fists and letting go of her anger.

Zuko chuckled, "Yes, well said. I am confident however, that you will be a wonderful Fire Bender. Aang certainly was."

Korra looked puzzled. She had never been told that Aang had mastered fire bending. The story went that he had died. Zuko held up his hand to stop her from asking further.

"It's a story for another time, just know that firebending will come as natural to you as it would to General Zhou." was all he said on the matter and turned to watch the duel. She felt a warm glow inside of her spread to her face and cheeks as though she was finally certain that she had made the right choice.

The duel began with the two shirtless competitors squaring off. The first leaped into the air sending a jet of fire as he spun around and kicked. The other deflected it. Korra was in awe. Fire bending was so unlike water bending. With water each move flowed together like a dance, you had to be relaxed, but fire was something completely different. The fire was an extension of their bodies as if it were a sword to be mastered. Korra found herself genuinely excited, as she clapped along and cheered for the benders. She looked around to find someone who could answer her questions, but caught a glimpse of Asami slipping out the door.

"Excuse me," she said to Prince Zuko and followed Asami out into the hall.

"Asami!" Korra called but adjusted her tone when she realized someone might overhear. "Erm ...Ms. Sato, don't you want to stay and see who wins?"

Asami stopped short when she heard Korra's voice call out to her. This was exactly what she had hoped to avoid. She slowly turned on the spot not wanting to offend. The Northern Princess who stood before her looked breathtaking. She could feel the heavy weight of responsibility resting against her chest.

"No. " She finally said. "I don't care for duels very-I'm sorry Avatar, there's a lot I must do. Please excuse me."

She bowed.

"Wait," Korra called and Asami waited, her hands clasped tightly in front of her red dress. She could see Korra's eyes lose their light for a flickering moment.

"Are you-mad at me?" Korra finally asked

"What?" Asami felt as though she had been hit by a gust of wind as Korra stepped closer. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I thought I might have gotten you in trouble after leaving the airship, yesterday," Korra confessed.

Asami stood there looking at Korra with a sense of awe. Who was this girl, who seemed absolutely flawless in every way, Asami wondered.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Asami repeated unsure of just how much she should share. " I let you down the other day and I'm sorry Korra. I was supposed to keep you safe and instead, I completely lost control of the situation. I keep thinking about what could have happened to you and I'm angry at myself. Thank the spirits, Mako and Bolin found you-" Asami looked away. She balled her hands into frustrated fists. "If anyone should be angry, it should be you at me."

Korra's laughter surprised her.

"Relax. Honestly, it was bound to happen anyway. I'm not really a fan of being kept safe and treated like some posh princess anyway." Korra gestured to her clothes and jewels. " And I'll let you in on a little secret-I can take care of myself. If you really want to help, then help me figure out who's trying to overthrow the fire lord."

Asami's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Korra by the hand and dragged her around the corner out of sight of the banquet hall.

"Korra, I don't know what Mako told you about that, but you can't speak of it again and you can't get involved."

Korra frowned.

"He told me enough to know it's my responsibility as Avatar to protect the fire lord and bring balance back to the world." She snapped.

"Korra, it's not that simple. Let's say you're right and the palace is compromised, what do you think is going to happen to you if they find out you're snooping around-worse what happens if they're successful and they make it seem like you're the assassin. " Asami let go of Korra's hand and took a few steps back. "Princess, I brought you here because I believe in the Fire Lord-but I don't _want_ you here."

Asami didn't want to see the hurt she had caused the Avatar, so she turned and quickly walked away. Korra would thank her one day or so she hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guilt had a way of throwing Asami into her work. Not the constant politicking and schmoozing that came with her ambassadorship, no.. she found she was the happiest tinkering in her father's shop with the gears, bolts, and all the other small things. She loved finding ways to fit two things together to make something entirely brand new. As of late Asami had been fiddling with a strange little box that mimicked the flowing water walls which she admired in the North.

"I thought I'd find you here" smiled a portly man behind her. "And covered head to toe in grease, my little badger moose."

Asami looked around to find her bemused father beside her with a towel in his hand extended out to her.

"Your mother was also quite the tinkerer" he mused. Asami felt a warm glow of pride swell in her chest.

"The things I saw in the North-" she spoke breathlessly. " The people of the Water Tribe were wonderful- They're the warmest and most welcoming-"

"Oh?" Hiroshi chuckled and stroked the length of his short beard.

"And the way they moved water was fascinating, I think if I can tap into what they have I may be able to devise a new source of energy, without fire."

Hiroshi nodded his head thoughtfully.

"That would be something."

He watched attentively as Asami demonstrated the device.

"You've yet to share with me the whole story of your travels, come sit with me. Take a break."

Asami set her tools down and cleared a space so that she could hop up and sit on her desktop as her father pulled up a chair.

"Tell me all about it."

Asami kicked her feet like she did as a small child.

" I don't even know where to begin-they're unlike anything I've ever seen, but they're wonderful!" She sighed and allowed her eyes to daze off thinking of everything she had seen.

Her father chuckled.

"In school, we were taught about a people who are poor and backward thinking, They're old fashion, but they're rich in every way. The family is the most important thing to them-"

"And the Avatar?" Hiroshi asked earnestly.

Asami paused. Korra's face flashed in front of her eyes.

"What about her?"

"Did you meet the Avatar" Asami hesitated, she was forbidden from speaking on it. Her father gave her a nudged. He had always been her light, which guided her life.

"Avatar Korra is one of the warmest people I've ever met" she confessed. A rue smile flickered across her eye, but Hiroshi Sato didn't seem to notice. He seemed deep in thought.

"These old ears heard a few whispers" he began. "You were charged with bringing the Avatar back to the Fire Nation."

Asami frowned and her father laughed it away.

"Think nothing of it, my love! Rumors, just rumors" he waved

Asami looked away.

"My dear, what's wrong" he lifted her chin

"You can't speak of it ever, but yes. The Avatar is here in secret, to learn the art of the fire bending." Asami confessed. Though she spoke softly as not to be overheard. Hiroshi looked wearily at his daughter, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't envy the burden placed on your shoulders, but I am proud of you. Your efforts are bringing our world closer to peace."

"Don't tell anyone!" The Fire Lord has forbidden it." Asami urged him. "Things at the palace are tense."

Hiroshi nodded "Mm..I know I hear daily each of those who would like to see the end of the fire lord and his family bringing the avatar here is a very dangerous move."

Asami looked down at her dirty hands, guilt bubbled over again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm afraid I've made a horrible mistake" Asami confessed "The fire lord is wise and I believe he knows what's best, but I can't help thinking that it was wrong to bring Korra here.

Hiroshi retracted his hand. His eyes were old and tired.

"Perhaps you're right"

Asami's eyes darted to her father's Leatherface.

"They are still those who believe in the sovereignty of the Fire nation, they believe the fire lord is weak and his brother should have inherited the throne. Bringing the Avatar into such a place may have been unwise" Haroshi took a long pause. "But do you know what else was a mistake?"

Her father stood up and walked over to one of the prototype Airship.

"I was trying to invent a boat better than any in the water fleet-" he walked over and picked up a strange glove. "This was meant to melt rock, but it malfunctioned and shot electricity instead."

Haroshi ran about his workshop pointing out all his greatest mistakes until Asami couldn't fight the smile any longer.

"My love, it doesn't matter if you've made a mistake. It's what you make of it. If you worry about the Avatar, be-friend her and guide her away from those who might be dangerous."

She thought on her words.

"And what if, I've already said things I regret."

Haroshi kissed Asami's cheek

"To my knowledge, there's nothing that can't be fixed with an apology"


End file.
